The present invention pertains to devices for measuring physical parameters of a horse's hoof in the context of caring for horses. Particularly, the invention presents devices and methods for measuring the angle between the forward surface of the hoof and the plane of the bottom of the hoof. Measuring of this angle is essential to the task of caring for the legs and feet of a horse and in shoeing a horse.
These aspects are well known and various devices have been developed to measure different physical parameters of horse hoofs. Despite the long history of this art and science, the tools available for this work continue to be very crude. This is believed to be, at least in part, due to the rough and extreme environment presented by horses and their care. Care of horses is often in uncontrolled environment and present many sources of dirt, water, and other sources of abrasive or corrosive materials that may harm delicate or precise tools. In addition, movement of horses and their surrounding equipment pose risk of impact damage. For these reasons, prior art farrier tools including hoof angle measuring tools are often large and durable and consequently lacking in precision. What is needed is an easily used, yet precise angle measuring device with a design that can survive the inherent environment of equine care.